House of Black
by Cissa-Lycoris-Black
Summary: This is the first of the 'House of Black' series - Summary: What would life have been like if Hermione Granger was born a Black? Follow our little heroine as she grows up in the House of Black and becomes Bellatrix Lestrange's right hand girl. Hermione will be Dark and OC.
1. Informed

Disclaimer: I don't anything in Harry Potter. J.K owns all the characters and places.

A/N: This is AU. There will be mentions of the canon story. 

This is the first of the 'House of Black' series:

Summary: _What would life have been like if Hermione Granger was born a Black? Follow our little heroine as she grows up in the House of Black and becomes Bellatrix Lestrange's right hand girl. _

House of Black

Chapter 1 – _Informed_

One early morning on a cold winter's day saw a little girl at the age of eleven waking up in a small townhouse in Worthing, West Sussex.

She stumbled out from her bedroom and ran down the stairs to the kitchen. It was her birthday today and she knew that her parents would be in the kitchen waiting for her. They were of course already there with a full English breakfast in front of them with hers waiting on her place mat.

"Happy Birthday Hermione! Did you sleep well?" Katherine Granger, her mother, asked.

"Thank you! I slept well and how did you sleep?"

"Very well thank you love." Edmund Granger, her father, replied. She took her knife and fork and tucked into her eggs. Edmund and Katherine smiled at each other as they watched Hermione eat her breakfast.

It wasn't long after that, that a tapping at the window was heard by all three household members.

"What do you suppose that is?" Katherine said to Edmund, shrugging he stood up and went into the kitchen. It was there that he spotted a small barn owl with an envelope in its beak.

Opening the window for the owl, he watched as it flew into the dinning room and perched on the empty vase. It dropped the letter in front of Hermione and waited.

Hermione unsure of what to do reached out to take the letter, but was hesitant.

"Do you think it's safe?" she asked looking at her father. He nodded and she reached out for the letter once again. Picking it up and turning it over she saw her first name written on the front, but her middle and last name were not right, shrugging, she turned it back over and saw that it had a wax seal of a large letter 'H' in a shield that housed a Lion, Badger, Snake and a Raven. Under that it read Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Is this for real?"

"Why don't you open it and see what it holds." Katherine encouraged.

Hermione hesitantly slid the letter opener, her father handed her, between the letter and the flap of the envelope, and broke the seal. Opening it she pulled out a piece of parchment that read;

* * *

_Miss Hermione Elladora Rosier,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is a list of school supplies that are required for your first year at Hogwarts._

_Please send a reply informing us if you accept or if you deny the acceptance into Hogwarts by no later than August 1st._

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress, _

_Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
_

* * *

Hermione looked at her parents with shock and excitement and pulled out the enclosed list. She read through it all and then handed it to Edmund so that he could read it.

"Who is Hermione Elladora Rosier?"

"That would be you sweetheart."

"It can't be, I'm Hermione Jean Granger, aren't I?"

"I think it's time we spoke to you sweetheart about our past and yours."

"Okay." Hermione was very nervous about what her dad wanted to tell her.

"Hermione, a long time ago, Katherine and I were once a part of the wizarding world, we were sixteen and in love and we made the biggest mistake of our lives. We came from prominent wizarding families, pure bloods, and we didn't care about anything, but ourselves."

"Katherine made a Witches Oath with a friend of hers and it didn't go very well. When she turned eighteen, she went against the Oath and the result was the loss of both hers and my magic and magical cores. We were reduced to Muggles in a matter of seconds."

* * *

_~*Katherine's Memory of the Witches Oath*~_

_Katherine McKinnon was facing her friend, Julia Mitchells, with her wand in her right hand while she held her friend's hand with her left._

"_Are you ready Katherine?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Alright, Katherine Alvina McKinnon, will you swear on your magic as well as Edmund Alfred Granger's magic that you will help me succeed in the death of Jocelyn Andrews, a known mud blood, on June 4th 1977?"_

"_I Katherine Alvina McKinnon do hereby swear on my magic as well as Edmund Alfred Granger's magic to help Julia Margareta Mitchells in the death of Jocelyn Andrews, a known mud blood, on June 4th 1977, so mote it be."_

_A string of blue fire wound it's way across Julia's arm and Katherine's arm and made it's way toward there hearts. When it disappeared both girl's released their hands and sighed in relief. _

_~*End of Katherine's Memory*~_

* * *

_~*Katherine's Memory of the Betrayal*~_

_Katherine was walking along Diagon Alley when Julia came running up the street. She stopped just in front of Katherine and grabbed her by the hands and dragged her into Knockturn Alley, pushing her into an alcove she looked around before whispering to Katherine._

"_It's time, that mud blood is at home alone, if we're going to kill her then we better go now."_

"_I can't do it Julia, I'm sorry." With her refusal she watched as Julia grabbed her chest and collapsed to the ground. It was the same time she grabbed her own chest and sank to the floor._

"_No, no, no, please K-Katherine, I don't w-want to die. P-please say you w-will do it, please!" Julia wheezed through clenched teeth._

"_I'm sorry." Katherine started to seize while Julia collapsed completely. She'd died just as Katherine's magic was ripped from her._

_Across the country in a large Manor in Wiltshire Edmund Granger too seized as his magic was ripped from his being, leaving him nothing more than a Muggle._

_~*End of Katherine's Memory*~_

* * *

"Can I ask you questions or do you want to tell me everything?"

"You can ask me now, before I go any further."

"What is a pure blood, Witches Oath and Muggles?"

"Pure blood is the term for wizards and witches who claim to be from families with purely magical heritage. There are also Half bloods; a Half-blood is the term commonly given to wizards and witches who have a Muggle or Muggle born parent and magical parent and there are Muggle borns; Muggle born is the term given to a witch or wizard who is born to two non-magical parents…"

"A Muggle is someone who has no magic whatsoever. There are squibs too; they are a non-magical person who is born to at least one magical parent. Squibs are, in essence, 'Wizard-born Muggles. There are also Witches and Wizards that are referred to as Blood Traitor's, a Blood traitor is a derogatory term commonly used by elite pure blood families to describe witches or wizards that sympathises with the non-magical community and/or willingly associates with those who are also blood traitor or Muggle-born."

"Okay, that makes sense to me now, thanks dad."

"You asked what a Witches Oath is, it is when a witch makes something similar to a deal with another witch, an example would be, I, Jane Doe, hereby swear on my magic that I will do this/that according to the terms given by, Jane Doe, so mote it be. That is what Lillian and her friend did, but she added my name to it per my insistence and we have regretted it everyday since then. There is also another type of Oath that is far more dangerous, it's called The Unbreakable Vow…"

"The Unbreakable Vow is a magical incantation in which one wizard makes an oath to another. If the person who accepts the conditions of the Unbreakable Vow breaks them, they die. The spell involves the two wizards joining their hands, and a third person, designated as a "Bonder", placing the tip of their wand onto their hands, upon which one person gives the other person one or more terms of the Vow, which the other person then agrees to. Upon assent with each clause of an Unbreakable Vow, strands of liquid fire winds around the linked hands." Hermione nodded her understanding and smiled towards her father.

"Now that I have answered your questions, I will continue."

"Now, Hermione it pains me to say this, but Katherine and I are not your biological parents, we were chosen by your aunt to look after you as your birth mother died in labour and your biological father was killed."

"But I look just like you, I don't understand."

"Perhaps we should take you to the Magical side of London, to the wizard's bank; they'll be able to show you our memory of the night you were given to us." Katherine nodded her head in agreement. Before they left Katherine had Hermione finish her tea knowing how well the drink calmed her daughter's nerves.

Along the way Hermione thought about when she was six years old…

* * *

_~*Flash Back Memory*~_

_It was a late sunny afternoon and Hermione was busy reading a children's book. She was sitting on a swing in the park when a group of girls between the ages of ten and thirteen came up to her._

"_Look it's the know-it-all, oh and she's reading a child's book how sweet. Where's your mummy and daddy huh know-it-all?" One girl who was tall and a little plump, she had curly red hair and freckles speckled across her cheeks and nose. She was wearing a summer dress and flip-flops._

"_Yeah, did they get tired of you? Did you bore them to death?" Another girl mocked. She had light brown hair and dark blue eyes; she too was wearing a summer dress and sandals._

"_Leave me alone." Hermione said._

"_Awe, look she's crying! Awe is the little beaver crying, would you like a bit of wood to chew on? It might help reduce the size of your ugly buck teeth!" This time a girl with blonde hair and green eyes started verbally attacking Hermione; she was wearing a pair of black shorts and a white t-shirt._

"_Go away!" Hermione yelled. The girl with the blonde hair and green eyes was blown off her feet by the strongest gust of wind that came out of now where. Hermione by now was standing up and crying. All the girls looked at Hermione and then to their friend._

"_You're a freak!" Two of the girls yelled out._

_~*End of Flash Back Memory*~  
_

* * *

She realised then that maybe there was such a thing as magic, it couldn't not be real. Thinking back to three years ago Hermione smiled, magic was definitely real. How could it not be?

* * *

_~*Flash Back Memory*~_

_One late spring morning, Hermione decided to leave her room and head down to the kitchen to make herself some lunch. Of course now that she was eight she felt that she was big enough to use a knife, not a butter knife, a proper kitchen knife._

_So with a big smile upon her cheeks she bounced down the stairs humming a tune. Once inside the kitchen she went to the drawer and retrieved a knife. Of course it was very sharp so she was extra careful with it. _

_After getting her bread, tomato and cheese she headed back to the counter that the knife lay upon. Standing on the stool she placed her bread on the breadboard along with the cheese and tomato. Grabbing the knife she started cutting the tomato as best as possible, which wasn't at all any good. After almost destroying the tomato, she put the knife back onto the counter and put the pieces, or rather chunks of tomato onto her bread before she started on the cheese._

_Hermione was startled by the sound of the door opening in the entrance hall and she slipped from the stool. Grabbing for the counter she instead grabbed the knife, only it was the sharp side. With her slipping and falling from the stool she sliced her hand open, blood poured freely from the large gash._

_Landing on the floor she let out a scream from the pain in her hand and shoulder and heard heavy footfalls as one of her parents ran into the kitchen. _

"_Hermione, oh good heavens! Edmund, Edmund quickly we need to take Hermione to the hospital." Her father ran into the kitchen and looked at the scene before him. His wife was frantic as she wrapped a dish towel around Hermione's hand. Hermione lay on the floor crying and withering from the pain in her shoulder._

_It was long after that Katherine removed the dish towel and let out a gasp of shock. The deep gash was gone; there was nothing there, but the small amount of blood stains on her arm and the large amount of blood on the dish towel._

_~*End of Flash Back Memory*~  
_

* * *

Smiling to herself Hermione realised that she was different. In a lot of ways. She glanced up at her parents and a sudden thought dawned on her. '_I don't even have any of their personalities or their characteristics._'

* * *

They parked outside a deserted building. Getting out of the car Edmund led Katherine and Hermione to the building's door, Hermione of course could see the sign outside and it read: 'The Leaky Cauldron'.

Once inside they saw many wizards and witches sitting at tables eating and drinking and others at the bar drinking and talking to the barman.

"Merlin's beard if it isn't Edmund Granger, I haven't seen ya since ye was eighteen. How ya been?" Edmund smiled at Tom, the barman.

"I've been well thank you Tom, just here on some personal business." Tom nodded and let them leave. Going through the back door they came to a stop outside the brick wall. Edmund popped his head back inside and called for Tom.

"Sorry Tom, but Katherine and I can no longer open the doorway into the Alley, would you mind doing it for us please?"

"No, not at all Edmund, I tend to forget about old accidents. Here we are, see you later." Leaving them once again Tom returned to the pub. Edmund and Katherine led Hermione to the tallest building in the Alley, Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

When they entered through the doors Hermione read the inscription on a golden plague.

'_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
__of what awaits the sin of greed  
_

_'For those who take, but do not earn,  
must pay most dearly in their turn.  
_

_'So if you seek beneath our floors  
a treasure that was never yours,  
_

_'__Thief, you have been warned, beware  
__of finding more than treasure there._'

Shivering at the warning that was glaringly obvious Hermione sped up to catch up with Katherine and Edmund.

It took them a while until they could speak with a teller. Looking around Hermione felt frightened when she saw all the Goblins.

"Mum, what are they." She whispered after gaining Katherine's attention.

"They're Goblins, Hermione, very smart and very dangerous, never insult a Goblin Hermione; it may cost you your life." Taking her mothers warning to heart Hermione vowed to never insult one.

"Good morning sir, how may I be of service?"

"I'd like to speak with someone who might be able to help my wife and I in showing our adopted daughter our memories and then having a blood purity test done as well please."

"I'll be just a minute." Katherine looked around and spotted a woman exiting the entrance to where the vaults lay. Hoping that the woman would not recognise her she turned around, but luck was not on her side.

"Mrs Granger? Goodness it's been years, how have you been?" Hermione looked up at the imposing woman and felt a little intimidated by her. She was about five foot seven; she had dark brown hair that was speckled with gray and light brown eyes that sparkled.

"I've been well thank you Mrs Black, I'm just here for some assistance with little Hermione here." It was then that Mrs Black looked down and spotted Hermione, she knew of only one girl by that name and it was the same girl that disappeared from their family eleven years ago.

"Hello there sweetheart, my name is Melania Black. Might I ask how old you are?"

"Hello Mrs Black, I've just turned eleven, today ma'm." Melania smiled at the child and then glanced back toward the Grangers.

"I assume you're here because of her heritage?"

"Yes, we are just waiting for someone to help us with a pensieve so that we can show Hermione our memories of the night she was given to us. We'll be having her blood purity test done and of course we'll have them pull up the family tree for her to see her heritage."

"Wonderful, I look forward to our next meeting young Hermione, it was a pleasure to meet you once again, but I'm afraid I must be off, Arcturus will be furious if I do not get him his books." Waving good bye she disappeared from the bank.

"Sir, Gornuk will see you now. Follow me please." They followed the bank teller to a door off from the main Entrance of the bank. They entered a room that had a vaulted ceiling and many windows that allowed sun light to pour in. The inside was off white with a large desk that had many piles of parchments and a few quills too. There was an equally large shelf just behind the desk and there were five chairs, two in front of the desk and three around the side.

"Good day, how may I help you today?" A Goblin with a pin-striped suit walked into the room and made his way over to the desk.

"We would like to have our adopted daughter here to have her blood purity test as well as have her heritage shown to her. Also if you could let us have our memories of the night she was given to us shown to her that would be great."

Gornuk looked up at the Granger's and then at Hermione, he could see that she was wearing a rather powerful glamour charm, one that would need to be removed and soon.

"Alright that can be arranged. I'll just need you to wait for Ragnok he'll help you with the memories, but for now Miss Granger will have her test done and then we'll have the tree called up."

Hermione walked over to wear Gornuk pointed to and with a little hesitation she stepped up to the small platform where he stood.

"Miss Granger if you'll just prick your index finger and let two drops of blood fall onto the parchment, wait for it to glow and then place your hand onto the parchment, it will tell us of your purity and then the large family tree will appear on that wall." Gornuk pointed to the wall that took up half of the room, it had a massive tree on it with blank tiles and name plates.

She did as he instructed and watched as the parchment glowed a soft yellow before she placed her hand onto the same parchment and watched as a piece of parchment appeared before them and slowly words were formed, it read;

* * *

_Name: Hermione Elladora Black Rosier_

_Born: 19th September 1979_

_Mother: Hydra Melania Black. Birth: 1952 – Death: 1979_

_Father: Evan Rosier. Birth: 1956 – Death: 1980_

_Blood Purity: Pure  
_

* * *

She glanced up at the wall when the sound of carving was heard, she watched as her immediate family was shown upon the massive tree.

It showed Hermione the pictures of all her relatives and their names were written upon the plagues;

* * *

_Father and Mother:_ Hydra and Evan Rosier

_Grandfather and Grandmother:_ Orion I and Lucretia Black

_Great-Grandfather and Great-Grandmother: _Arcturus IV and Dorea Black

_Great-Great-Grandfather and Great-Great-Grandmother:_ Regulus and Cassiopeia Black

* * *

_Uncle and Aunt: _Cygnus and Druella Black

_Uncle and Aunt: _Orion II and Walburga Black

_Uncle: _Alphard Black (Disowned for giving money to Sirius Black III)

_Great-Great Uncle and Great-Great Aunt: _Pollux and Irma Black

_Great-Great Uncle and Great-Great Aunt:_ Charlus and Dorea Potter

_Great-Great Uncle: _Marius Black (Disowned for being a squib)

* * *

_1__st__ Cousins:_ Sirius Black III and Regulus Black II

_1__st__ Cousins:_ Bellatrix Black and Andromeda Black and Narcissa Black

_1__st__ Cousin:_ James Potter

* * *

_2__nd__ Cousin: _Nymphadora Yaxley

_2__nd__ Cousin:_ Draco Malfoy

_2__nd__ Cousin:_ Harry Potter

* * *

Another piece of parchment appeared, it showed her how each one of her relatives were related to her;

* * *

Father, Mother and Grandparents of Hermione Rosier:

_Father_ – Regulus Black ~ _Mother_ – Cassiopeia Black

_Son_ – Arcturus Black IV

(Regulus Black is Cassiopeia Black's cousin through Sirius II Black and Hester Gamp)

_Father_ – Arcturus Black IV ~ _Mother_ – Dorea Black

_Son_ – Orion I

(Arcturus Black IV is Dorea Black's nephew)

_Father_ – Orion I ~ _Mother_ – Lucretia Black

_Daughter _– Hydra Black

(Orion Black I is Lucretia Black's first cousin)

_Father_ – Evan Rosier ~ _Mother_ – Hydra Black

_Daughter_ – Hermione Black Rosier

* * *

Uncles and Aunts of Hermione Rosier:

_Uncle _– Cygnus Black ~ _Aunt _– Druella Black

_Uncle _– Orion II Black ~ _Aunt _– Walburga Black

_Uncle _– Alphard Black - (Disowned for giving money to Sirius Black III)

_Great-Great Uncle _– Pollux ~ _Great-Great Aunt _– Irma Black

_Great-Great Uncle _– Charlus Potter ~ _Great-Great Aunt _– Dorea Potter

_Great-Great Uncle _– Marius Black - (Disowned for being a squib)

* * *

Hermione Rosier's 1st Cousins:

_Uncle _– Orion II ~ _Aunt _– Walburga Black

_1__st__ Cousin_ – Sirius Black III

_1__st__ Cousin_ – Regulus Black II

_Uncle _– Cygnus ~ _Aunt _– Druella Black

_1__st__ Cousin_ – Bellatrix Black

_1__st__ Cousin _– Andromeda Black

_1__st__ Cousin_ – Narcissa Black

_Uncle _– Charlus Potter ~ _Aunt _– Dorea Potter

_1__st__ Cousin_ – James Potter

* * *

Hermione Rosier's 2nd Cousins:

_1__st__ Cousin_– James Potter ~ _1__st__ Cousin_– Lily Potter

_2__nd __Cousin_ – Harry Potter

_1__st__ Cousin_– Tyron Yaxley ~ _1__st__ Cousin_– Andromeda Yaxley

_2__nd __Cousin_ – Nymphadora Yaxley

_1__st__ Cousin_– Lucius Malfoy ~ _1__st__ Cousin_ – Narcissa Malfoy

_2__nd __Cousin_ – Draco Malfoy

* * *

When Hermione had read and looked at each one of her immediate family members she sighed. It was a lot to take in, in one day, but she knew that it had to be the truth.

Looking up she saw the Granger's looking at her with sympathetic eyes, pity. She hated pity, it made her feel weak, but she wouldn't say anything to them, after all they had done a lot for her.

"If you wish to see the memories Miss Rosier, please step forward and put your head into the bowl, it will take you into the memory. You will feel as though you're falling, but in reality you are standing perfectly still, so don't panic." Gornuk said.

She stepped forward and looked at the large bowl that had two silver bits floating around; Gornuk touched one and then the other so that she could see them both. She put her head into the bowl. When she opened her eyes she did indeed feel as though she was falling, but remained calm.

* * *

_~*Memory from Edmund and Katherine Granger*~_

_It was a cold evening late in December when the two people that occupied a townhouse in Worthing heard a knock at their front door. Edmund Granger looked to his wife of two and half years, Katherine Granger, and gave her a questioning look, she shrugged._

_Pulling the front door open he saw a woman he hadn't seen in three years, she stood at a proud five foot and six inches. She had short dark brown hair with doe brown eyes. She had in her arms a bundle of blankets that housed a little baby girl no older than eleven months._

"_Druella? What are you doing here?" Katherine asked with mild surprise._

"_Good evening, I need to speak with you both urgently, may I come in?" Edmund nodded and stepped aside to allow entry for the woman._

"_What's the matter?"_

"_Evan was killed in a raid last night and I don't want his little girl to grow up without her parents nor do I want her to be involved with this horrid war. I've come to you in the hopes that you would take her in as your own, just until she turns eleven, then she will be live either myself and Cygnus or one of the others."_

"_But, we can't do that Druella, she needs you, she needs her family." Katherine started._

"_No, she must be kept hidden. I perish the thought of anything happening to her, what with the Potters being murdered and their son disappearing, Walburga's sons dead and in Azkaban. Narcissa is married and has Draco, Andromeda has Nymphadora and Bellatrix is in Azkaban as well. I know that the both of you will do a brilliant job with raising Hermione, please take her in, just until she turns eleven."_

"_Alright, we'll take her."_

"_Thank you! As per the Black Family traditions, if a child should be in need of foster parents a blood contract must be signed. I have written it out and all I need is the signature of you both."_

_Katherine and Edmund looked at one another and pulled the contract closer to read it over before they signed._

_The contract read:_

Hermione Elladora Black Rosier is to be cared for in the most proper way.

She must be taught pure blood etiquette.

She must be taught how to dance.

She must be taught Latin.

She must have proper manners and most of all how to be a proper pure blood woman.

Should she question why you are teaching her these things, tell her it is because you want her to have the best upbringing.

Stress the importance of propriety and make sure she does nothing that is unbecoming of a Lady.

When she is of the age of understanding, eleven, it is most important that she is told of her magical heritage and her real family.

Only at that age will you tell her the truth and let her read this contract.

_Katherine signed the contract first and placed a drop of blood next to her signature. Edmund signed next and also placed a drop of blood next to his signature. The contract glowed orange for a few seconds and then rolled itself up. _

"_Thank you both so much, you have no idea how much this means to the Black family and the Rosier family. I must be leaving now, have a pleasant evening. Goodbye."_

"_Anytime Druella, thank you and you too. Goodbye." They closed the door behind the woman and turned to face the little girl that was looking at them both with black coloured eyes that had specks of violet in them. She had straight dark brown hair with white blonde highlights. Overall she was a beautiful little baby girl._

_~*Memory Ends*~  
_

* * *

Hermione pulled her head out of the bowl and looked at the Granger's.

"So my Aunt left me with you because my father and mother were dead?"

"Yes."

"Oh, do you know what is to happen to me now?"

"No, but after you met Mrs Black today, I'm sure you'll be receiving a letter or visitor sometime soon."

"Okay."

Gornuk looked at the three occupants before he smiled at Hermione.

"Miss Rosier, there is a glamour charm that was placed upon you when Mr and Mrs Granger adopted you; if you want I can remove it for you now."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked looking at Katherine and Edmund.

"You are a Black and Rosier, Hermione. You can have the charm removed, we don't mind."

"Then please remove it Mr Gornuk."

"Of course Miss Rosier." Gornuk spoke in the Goblins language and Hermione suddenly felt a little taller and different.

"Have you got a mirror?"

"Yes, it's just over there." Hermione walked in the pointed direction and looked at her new self in the floor length mirror.

She had straight dark brown nearly black hair that hung to just below her shoulders. Her eyes were black with specks of violet. Her nose was pointed just like all Black family members and she had the traditional high cheek bones and bow shaped lips.

"Wow." She whispered. Turning to face the others she smiled and they returned it.

"Will that be all for you today Miss?"

"Yes, thank you Mr Gornuk."

"Ah, Gornuk, can we exchange the Muggle money for some Galleons, we must buy Hermione her school supplies."

"Yes, of course." They exchanged the money and soon were walking out of Gringotts they made their way to Flourish and Blotts, then the Apothecary, Potage's Cauldron Shop, Eeylops Owl Emporium and then to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions.

Walking into the store Hermione was immediately faced with a woman who reminded Hermione of the grouchy old woman from the local Library.

"Hello dear, how may I help you today?"

"I need school robes please and some everyday robes too please."

"Of course, your first year?"

"Yes, ma'm."

"Alright let me measure you and we'll have you all done in a jiffy." Smiling Hermione waited while the woman took her measurements and then disappeared behind a curtain at the back of the shop. A few minutes later and Hermione was presented with her school robes, four of them, plus two for extra occasions.

"Madam Malkin, would you mind doing two travelling cloaks for Hermione as well."

"Yes, of course sir." Again she disappeared and again after a few minutes she returned with the two requested items. After paying for the robes, they finally went into Ollivander's Wand Shop.

They entered into the small shop and found that Ollivander was busy just inside the shop behind a shelf.

"Good day to you, sir." Hermione said politely.

"Ah, Miss Rosier, or are you going by Black?"

"Miss Rosier is fine thank you sir."

"Alright then Miss Rosier, I see you're here for your first wand, which is your wand arm?"

"My right." He measured her and then walked to the front of the shop, pulling out a long black box he brought the wand over to where she was waiting.

"Hmm, let's see try this one, ten inches, unicorn hair, maple wood, great for charms." She looked at the wand that felt like it was just a piece of wood. She looked at Ollivander expectantly.

"Well give it a wave my dear." She did as he said and watched as the glass sitting on the counter cracked.

"No, not that one… Try this one, ten and three quarters, phoenix feather, cherry wood." She gave it a wave and the already cracked glass exploded. Almost throwing the wand back at him she waited for the next one. After trying exactly thirty wands, Ollivander finally pulled one out and looked at Hermione.

"I do hope we can find you your wand soon Miss Rosier, I'm sure you are quite tired." She nodded, she was tired and hungry, but she wanted her wand.

"Alright, this one is ten and three quarter inches, dragon heartstring, vine wood." She took it and felt an all consuming warmth run up her fingers and fill her being. She smiled and waved her wand a shower of blue and black sparks erupted from her wand.

"Well done. That wand will be your companion for life Miss Rosier, treat it with care and it will do everything that you ask of it."

"Thank you, sir. How much do I owe you?"

"Seven Galleons." She paid and left with the Granger's. The trio were making their way down to the Leaky Cauldron when an owl flew past them and dropped a letter in front of Hermione. She looked at the name on the front of the envelope and saw that it was addressed to Hermione Black Rosier.

Picking it up she turned it over and flipped the cover up, taking the letter out she read through its contents.

* * *

_Dear Hermione,_

_I hope you have been informed of your real family, we are readily awaiting your return to us and we look forward to meeting you in person and not hearing of you from Melania, your Great Aunt, she was absolutely ecstatic about seeing you and now the whole family wants to meet you._

_If you want to meet us please ask your guardians if they will floo with you to Black House, West Sussex._

_We await your arrival._

_Aunt Walburga.  
_

* * *

Hermione gave the letter to Katherine and waited for them to decide.

"Well, do you want to go?"

"I don't know, they are my biological family and I suppose it'd be better if I get the meeting and introductions sorted out. You won't be offended if I decide to stay with them will you?"

"I think its best that you do meet them, and no, we won't be offended, we promised your aunt Druella that we would keep you only until you turned eleven. I know it sounds horrible, but that's what we agreed to when we signed the contract and if we don't comply with the contract it will kill us."

"Alright then let's get this done with." Hermione trailed behind her foster parents and soon they were entering the pub once more. Only this time they wouldn't be leaving together or entering together again.


	2. The Black Family

Disclaimer: I don't anything in Harry Potter. J.K owns all the characters and places.

A/N: This is AU. There will be mentions of the canon story. 

I would like to thank my wonderful helper Slytherin66 for all your brilliant ideas and help when I desperately needed it. Thank you again!

This is the first of the 'House of Black' series:

Summary: _What would life have been like if Hermione Granger was born a Black? Follow our little heroine as she grows up in the House of Black and becomes Bellatrix Lestrange's right hand girl.  
_

* * *

Chapter 2 – _The Black Family_

The Granger's along with Hermione arrived at Black House and were immediately staring at a group of people with different heights, builds and age. There were five men and five women standing around the very large living room. Hermione felt extremely small and very uncomfortable with all their eyes trained on her.

"Katherine, Edmund, lovely to see you both again. Hermione?" Druella was the first to speak.

"Druella, it is. Yes, this is Hermione."

"Hello Hermione, I'm your aunt Druella, it's lovely to finally meet you."

"H-Hello aunt Druella, it's very nice to meet you as well." Hermione was aware that she needed to be very respectful. She put it down to the lessons she'd been given as she grew up.

"Let me introduce you to the rest of us." Druella smiled and placed her hand gently onto Hermione's shoulder in a form of comfort.

"Hermione, this is your great-great uncle and aunt, Arcturus and Melania." Hermione bowed her head slightly in respect. Arcturus was a regal looking man, he had long raven coloured hair that was graying and sharp blue eyes. Melania had dark brown hair that was speckled with gray and light brown eyes that sparkled with mirth as she gazed down at her great-great niece.

"Their daughter and son-in-law, your great uncle and aunt, Ignatius and Lucretia Prewett." Again Hermione bowed her head respectfully. Ignatius had short mahogany hair with flecks of gray; he had a long jaw and a rounded chin. His nose was a little hooked and his eyes were sterling blue. Lucretia had snow white hair and the traditional black features, her eyes were the most beautiful forest green Hermione had ever seen and she stared longer than she should have.

"Then there is your great-great uncle and aunt, Pollux and Irma Black." Hermione smiled while bowing her head. Pollux was at least six foot two and was very intimidating. He too had raven black hair, but with less gray than Arcturus and Ignatius. He had deep brown eyes with violet flecks just like Hermione's eyes. Irma had long light brown hair that was streaked with gray and light topaz-blue coloured eyes.

"Your great-great grandmother Cassiopeia Black." Hermione gave her a soft smile before bowing her head. Cassiopeia had long white blonde hair and beautiful blue-green eyes. She stood at six foot one and for her old age, she didn't look a day over fifty.

"Your uncle and aunt Orion and Walburga and then there is Cygnus and I." Orion was a tall man with a head of dark brown hair that reached his shoulders, it was going gray around his temples, and he had stormy gray eyes. Walburga had hazel coloured eyes and light mousy brown hair that was in a tight French braid. She was about five foot six and had rounded chin and an aristocratic nose.

Cygnus was six foot and very well built, he had broad shoulders and dark brown cropped hair. His eyes were like Pollux and Hermione's, deep brown with violet flecks. He had heavy lidded eyes and high cheek bones with a square jaw. He nodded to Hermione and she smiled in return. Druella had long black hair with soft mahogany highlights, her eyes were the brightest blue Hermione had ever seen, it had her staring yet again. Hermione could see some similarities that they shared in their faces.

"It's wonderful to meet you all; I hope that I can live up to the name Black." She could see Melania, Pollux, Arcturus and Orion nodding while Cassiopeia and Cygnus smiled. Lucretia, Ignatius, Druella, Irma and Walburga just gave her soft approvals.

"Mr and Mrs Granger, is the both of you would follow me we'll settle the last of this." Pollux said while exiting the living room. Hermione watched as they left, leaving her with her biological family.

"Well, Andy and Cissy should be here within the hour." Melania was pouring a cup of ginger tea when Walburga spoke.

"Beg pardon?"

"Andromeda and Narcissa will be here soon, they too were eager to meet our little Hermione." Irma stated.

"Hmpf, well the least they could've done was be here on time." Lucretia said in irritation.

"Oh hush Lucretia; my daughters do have children of their own." Cygnus looked at Druella who was nodding in agreement.

"Right well, Hermione let us show you to your room, you'll be staying with Arcturus and I for a month. You'll then move into Black Estate with Pollux, Irma and Cassiopeia, you'll stay with them for a month as well. When you get back from Hogwarts for your holidays you'll stay with Orion and Walburga for two of the holidays and when Christmas holidays come you'll be with all of us at Black Manor, our home." Druella was now sitting on an armchair looking at Hermione.

"Where will I stay when the summer holidays start?"

"With whomever you choose, but you're new home will be at Black Manor with myself and Cygnus." Just as Hermione opened her mouth the fireplace lit up and out stepped two women that were quickly followed by a man.

"Hello everyone."

"Hello Andromeda, Tyron, Nymphadora. How are you all?" Andromeda was a woman of a slight build, she had long dark brown hair that had tamed curls, and she had light brown eyes. Tyron was a shorter man than Hermione's uncles; he had long blonde hair that was tied into a queue. He had blue-gray eyes, high cheekbones and a square jaw. He was broad shouldered and thin. Nymphadora was odd young woman as far as Hermione was concerned; she had bright pink hair and bright neon green eyes. She was looking around at everyone and spotted Hermione giving her what could only be described as the famous 'I-Just-Smelled-Something-Disgusting' it was the perfect Black family sneer.

"Who're you?" Nymphadora questioned.

"Oh silly me."

"Andromeda, Tyron, Nymphadora, this is Hermione."

"Merlin's beard! She's a carbon copy of Hydra, there's not even that much of Evan anywhere."

"Don't be ridiculous Andy dear, she's a good mix of both her parents." Tyron admonished.

"It's good to finally meet you Hermione."

"Thank you, sir. It's wonderful to meet my family."

"I'm sorry dear, it's lovely to meet you cousin." Andromeda had a slight pink tint to her cheeks.

"It's lovely to meet you too and you as well Nymphadora." Nymphadora grumbled under her breath.

"Call me Yaxley, I have no idea what my mother was drinking when she named me."

"Alright everyone, settle down for goodness sake. Let the child breathe." A male voice growled. When Hermione finally got a chance to see who it was she was surprised to see Pollux and her adoptive parents.

"Little one, please come here." Walking over to where he stood she followed behind him and the Granger's as they walked back out of the living room.

"Edmund, Katherine, I'll leave you to it."

"Thank you ever so much Mr Black, we will be forever in your debt."

"Speak nothing of it my dear, you did a world of wonders with our sweet Hermione." Pollux smiled at a slightly tearful Katherine. He walked out and left Hermione and her old parents.

"Hermione sweet heart, this is where we part. Edmund and I will be moving to France in the next month. You gave us eleven years of absolute boundless joy and love, but unfortunately you were never ours to keep. Hermione, never believe that we never loved you as our own alright. We wish you all the best with your family and new life, we know that you will be the best that you can be and you'll make your family very proud. We love you sweet heart." Katherine embraced Hermione and kissed her forehead; Edmund grabbed Hermione in a bear hug and placed a kiss on her head.

"Do your very best at school and prove to the rest of the world that you are a Black and Rosier and nothing and no one will ever change you. Be good." Hermione watched as Katherine and Edmund bid her new family farewell before flooing back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hermione dear, it seems Cissy won't be here till the morning, would you like to join the family some supper or would you prefer to eat in your room?" Druella asked Hermione, she knew it had been a very emotional day for her niece and she wasn't sure if she'd care to be around the others anymore tonight.

"I'd like to join you and the family aunt Druella; it'll help become more accustomed to my new life." Smiling Druella made everyone leave the room.

"Will you join me by the fire please?" Hermione joined Druella by the fire place and waited patiently for her aunt.

"My darling, I know it's been a very long day for you and I'm sure you just wish to retire to your bedroom. Please don't feel obligated to stay with the rest of us if you're not ready too, we understand it must be difficult adjusting to your new life and home after living with the Granger's for eleven long years."

"I'll be alright aunt Druella, yes it will take some time, but eventually I'll be comfortable and able to continue on as though I'd never been taken from the family, the only way that'll start to work is if I stay tonight and eat with you all. It'll help the process of accepting this world and my new life completely. Just please don't push me."

"I understand dear, and don't you worry, no one will push you." Druella smiled at her niece and patted her shoulder.

"Let's get to dinner then before Arcturus has a fit over late supper." Hermione giggled softly and followed Druella into the large kitchen.

* * *

It had been a week since Hermione was reintroduced to her family and so far she'd had three break downs with Druella, but she's finally adjusted to her new way of life. She'd taken a shine to Orion, Cassiopeia, Melania, Cygnus and Druella. Her favourite family members were Arcturus, Pollux and Melania, but she'd never tell anyone that.

Narcissa hadn't shone up the whole week, it was due to Lucius falling ill with Wizard's flu and then Draco got the flu as well. She'd arranged to floo in later in the afternoon, with Irma.

"Hermione, breakfast is ready come on love." Melania called.

"Coming aunt Melania." She walked quickly down the stairs, stopping as Pollux came out from the room that he and Irma were staying in.

"Could morning uncle Pollux, sleep well?"

"Ah good morning little one, yes indeed I did and your slumber was peaceful I presume?"

"Oh yes, I slept very peacefully." Gracing her great-great uncle with a charming smile she continued on down the stairs.

Sitting at the table were Druella, Walburga, Irma, Melania, Cassiopeia and Lucretia. The ladies sat on their own for breakfast and the men the same, but in Arcturus' study.

"Did you sleep well darling?"

"Yes, thank you aunt Druella."

"Good. Alright, let's eat then, Melania?"

"Bring in the breakfast twinkle." A house elf popped into the kitchen and bowed low to the ground. She wore a black toga with the House of Black's motto and emblem. Twinkle snapped her fingers and their breakfast appeared. The five women and one girl ate and chatted for the duration of breakfast.

"Hermione, this summer you'll be taught about magic by myself, Druella and Cassiopeia. Your uncles Arcturus and Pollux will teach you all sorts of different spells, and Orion and Cygnus will teach you all about The House of Black and what it means to be a Black and a pure blood. Irma, Lucretia and Walburga will teach you the foundations of becoming a Lady, as you are now the head of the Rosier family." Melania was buttering some toast while she spoke.

"That sounds very exciting aunt Melania, when will I start?"

"You'll start tonight at midnight with Orion and Cygnus."

"I look forward to it."

"Good, good. Now on to other business, we'll be heading to Diagon Alley today to get you a new wardrobe. We'll leave at ten and will be back by one just before Narcissa arrives."

"Okay."

"Alright girls, I'll be on my way, I have to finish cleaning out my office." Cassiopeia stood up and made her way over to Hermione.

"I'll correspond with you through out the summer Hermione. I'm afraid I shant see you for a while. You'll be with Melania and Arcturus from now on after tonight. Of course your lessons will be intensive and I won't be available to teach you magic this summer, but fear not as I will be teaching you during the holidays. Until then my dear, have a good summer and do your family proud." Cassiopeia disappeared with a soft 'pop' as she apparated to Black Estate.

"Hermione, please go and get ready we leave in ten minutes." Hermione nodded and disappeared up the stairs to get ready for her trip to the Alley.

* * *

Hermione and Melania walked up the cobble stone street of Diagon Alley. Madam Malkin's came into view and already the shop looked like it was bustling with customers.

"Aunt Melania, what will I be getting?"

"All sorts darling, first we'll get you a summer wardrobe, which will consist of short and long dresses, robes and travelling cloaks. Then we'll get you a winter wardrobe which will consist of robes, travelling cloaks and long dresses. Finally we'll be getting you formal robes, for balls, formal ballroom dresses and over robes and then we'll get you everyday robes."

"Oh, we'll be here most of the day then?"

"Yes, that we will." Hermione gave Melania a soft smile just as Madam Malkin came over to help them.

"How may I help you today Mrs Black?"

"My niece needs a complete new wardrobe, summer, winter, formal and everyday."

"Yes, of course. Please follow me." Hermione looked around as they past some racks that had dresses and muggle styled clothes. She saw many other children and their parents, she could now tell the difference between children from the muggle world and children from the wizarding world. They looked at everything that was different from their world with awe and intrigue.

"Hmpf, look at the filth in this shop."

"What filth aunt?"

"Mudbloods. They're disgusting creatures, you are to never speak to one or associate yourself with one. Do you understand?"

"But I was one…"

"No! You were never a mudblood; you have and always will be a pureblood."

"But…"

"No, Hermione do not disrespect me. You will listen to me and do as I say." Melania looked at Hermione with a stern expression.

"Yes, aunt Melania."

"Good. I will not have you reeking of their filth." Hermione knew that, that was the final word on the subject.

Hermione had been measured and her clothes fitted all in under four hours, during that time she had, had been brought food and something to drink. She was just being fitted for her last over robe for her silver ballroom dress and then she was finished.

"Right well that's it. When all of your wardrobes are complete, I will floo them over to your house. Let's get the payment done and you lovely ladies can be on your way." Madam Malkin gave Hermione a smile and walked over to the counter to tally up the amount they owed.

"Alright all together it'll be two hundred Galleons and forty eight Sickles." Melania paid the amount without question.

"Aunt Melania, could we go to Eeylops please."

"Of course we can. Does Matilda need more treats?"

"No, I would like to get a new owl, Grandmamma has taken a liking to Matilda, so I thought that she could have her and I'll get a new owl."

"A very clever idea, Cassi has never been one to not love owls ever since I can remember." Hermione smiled, she had loved spending time with her family. Her grandmamma was a brilliant and talented witch and Hermione knew that she would teach her everything that she knew.

They walked into the emporium and Hermione went in search of her new owl. Sitting at the very end of the room is a spectacular raven coloured owl with bright indigo blue eyes. The owl is staring directly into the eyes of Hermione and without knowing has begun to form a bond that would run deeper than any familiar bond.

"Aunt Melania, I've found the perfect owl." Melania looked at the owl and gave a soft gasp. The owl truly was a magnificent bird and she knew without a doubt that Hermione and her new owl would be together for a very long time.

After paying the female owl Hermione followed her aunt all the while thinking about a name.

"Aunt Melania, what would you name this beautiful owl?"

"Hermione darling, I can not name her for you, but after tonight's lesson on our family's reasons for naming most of our children after the stars will help you to decide."

* * *

It was coming up to one thirty in the afternoon when the fireplace flared to life bringing in Lucius and Draco Malfoy who was closely followed in by Narcissa Malfoy.

"Ah finally!" Arcturus grumbled. Hermione was seated next to Melania on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"Hello uncle Arcturus, aunt Melania. How are you?" Narcissa asked.

"We're fine now that you three are here." Hermione observed the three new occupants. Lucius was a tall broad shoulder man with long silky white blond hair that was bound in a black ribbon. He had a pointed chin, high cheekbones and an aristocratic nose; his eyes were a silvery grey colour that held contempt in them as he gazed around the room. He was carrying a cane that had a snake head with emerald eyes and had his gloves clasped in the same hand that held his cane.

Narcissa was tall as well, she had a mixture of colours in her hair, the top quarter of her hair was a dark brown with mahogany highlights and the rest was white blonde like that of her husbands. She had the same eye colour as Druella, bright blue. Hermione smiled at her cousins and they returned it.

Draco stood half hidden by his father, from what Hermione could see Draco was a carbon copy of his father, there was nothing of Narcissa in him.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Malfoy, cousin. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Melania nodded at Hermione as she did what any respectable Lady should do.

"Hello Hermione, it is a pleasure to finally meet you as well, but you may refer to us as Lucius, Narcissa or Cissy and Draco, there's no need to be so formal with family." Lucius chided softly.

"Yes, of course, my apologies." Hermione turned a little pink as she looked at Melania for reassurance. She received a smile, it relaxed her and she was able to control her blush.

"Draco, say hello to your cousin." Lucius squeezed his son's shoulder ever so slightly causing the boy to move forward.

"Hello."

"Hello Draco, it's nice to meet you. Would you like to see my room?"

"Nice to meet you too. Uh, sure." He looked toward his parents who nodded.

"Aunt Melania, would it be alright if I showed Draco my room?"

"Yes, darling."

"Thank you! Come Draco." Hermione took Draco by his hand and pulled him along behind her. They walked through the long passage that housed family members from the past. All the paintings were smiling. Eventually they reached the stairs, they were made of yew wood and had a dark red carpet leading up to the first floor.

"Wow!" Draco exclaimed when he looked around. Hermione was standing just on the forth step when she heard him. They were in the main entrance; there were three doors, the first, which was a dark cherry wood, led to Arcturus' study. The second was a mahogany elm wood door that led to Melania's drawing room and the last which was under the stairs was a birch wood that led to the kitchen.

The entrance room was cylindrical in shape, the stairs wrapped around the left wall and opened into a small balcony. There were many paintings and portraits. A round table in the middle of the room had flowers and ornaments set up and it gave the room a homey feeling.

When Draco and Hermione came to a stop on the first floor he looked around again. There were no carpets anywhere, there were tiles made of obsidian instead. The walls were decorated with paintings of landscapes. There were four dark oak wood doors; the first door led to Arcturus and Melania's bedroom. The second door led to the private study for Arcturus, Melania and Hermione. The last two were the library and Hermione's bedroom.

"This place is smaller than the Manor, but it's so spacious and homey." Draco said while walking into Hermione's bedroom. Her room had been decorated in purples and blues; she had a double four poster bed with indigo coloured drapes. She had two armchairs in front of the fireplace. A writing desk just to the right of the window, two shelves filled with books. The second window had a window seat that was adorned with four cushions with four different shades of blue. She had a door that led to her wardrobe and another that led to her bathroom.

"Your room looks nice Hermione, very colourful."

"Thank you Draco." She smiled as he continued to look around.

They were called down to dinner a few hours later. Meeting Narcissa and Melania at the foot of the stairs the group walked into kitchen.


End file.
